It is very important to monitor, especially during a prolonged physical effort, at least some of the main vital parameters of a person, as one of his anomalies can be symptomatic of a dysfunction or pathology on a coronary and/or cardiovascular, and/or more generally a circulatory level.
Some of such pathologies are silent and asymptomatic and only their early and timely diagnosis can contribute to avoid the worst, which sometimes means the onset of permanent damage and sometimes even death.